The Truth About Family
by SugarCrazedGenius
Summary: Seven years ago Draco Malfoy left Hermione with their 2 children, but after her death they are left in his care. Flashbacks of DMHG moments


**The Truth About Family**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be writing a FANFICTION would I, no I'd be focusing all of my time and effort on book 6. I also don't own "Emotionless" by Good Charlotte.

**A/N:** Okay, be kind to me this idea just popped into my head one night, it's kinda loosely based on Everwood except Draco divorced/left Hermione, why? I don't know, I'm still trying to figure that part out and if you have any ideas leave it in your review. Oh and their daughter has Hermione's maiden name and their son has Draco's last name, don't ask me why either. FYI This is **not** a songfic Matthew is just your average teen expressing his "father issues" through music.

**Summary:** Seven years ago Draco Malfoy left his two children and now after his ex-wife's death they are left in his care. Now he must face the family he ran away from. Flashbacks of DMHG moments.

-----------------------------------

"Ding, dong, ding, dong"

_Hey Dad _

_I'm writing to you_

_Not to tell you_

_That I still hate you_

_Just to ask you_

_How you feel_

_And how we fell apart_

_How this fell apart_

Elizabeth Granger heard the clock chime. She looked at her clock by her bed '10 o'clock and mum's still not home.' She thought. In the background she could hear her brother playing his guitar and singing.

_Are you happy out there_

_In this great wide world?_

_Do you think about your son?_

_Do you miss your little girl?_

_When you lay your head down_

_How do you sleep at night_

_Do you even wonder if we're all right_

_But we're all right_

She had heard this song before; it was about their father, Draco Malfoy. She couldn't really remember him; after all she was only 4 when he left. Her brother, Matthew Malfoy, remembered him perfectly, he was 10 at the time but as far as he was concerned he had no father, and refused to talk about him. This song was the only way she was able to learn about her father; it was the only way Matt would acknowledge their father.

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried_

_You broke my mother's heart_

_You broke your children for life_

_It's not okay_

_But we're all right_

Their father was a forbidden subject to talk about in their house, Matt told her to never even mention his name, especially when their mother was around. Draco Malfoy had just flat out left one day, took practically all of their money, and left them with some divorce papers approved by the Ministry and a whole lot of heartbreak.

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine_

_I spent so many years learnin' how to survive_

_Now I'm writing just to--_

The silence pulled her out of her thoughts when she realized the music had stopped. She quietly climbed out of bed and creped downstairs. She listened to her brother calmly argue with someone on the phone.

"What?...no there must be a mistake...yes...I will...uh huh...okay...bye."

She stepped into the living room, her brother looked so pale.

"Matt...what's wrong?"

"Lizzie, what are u doing up this late?"

"I couldn't sleep, I wanted to show mummy my Hogwarts letter?"

Matt just stared at her for a minute. He sighed, "Come here Elizabeth."

Right then she knew something was wrong, he only called her Elizabeth when something was seriously wrong.

She looked at him carefully and steadied her voice, "When's mummy coming home?"

"She's not Elizabeth...mum's dead."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

For all you Hermione fans I'm sorry I had to kill her off, but there will be flashbacks, or at least I plan to have them. I'm still not sure where this story will go, I mainly just wrote this for a stress relief from doing my AP US History homework, urgh I had to outline over 20 pages on the American Revolution.

Coming up next Draco's finds about Hermione's death. You might have to wait a little while for Chapter 2 though, see my author bio for reasons.

Don't forget to leave a review of anykind, as long as I know someone is reading this. Also, if anyone can tell me how I can get the asterisks to appear in the story, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
